


Warlocks Cheat in Drinking Competitions

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drinking Contest, Fluff, M/M, merlin is a cheater, the knights are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur challenges Merlin to a drinking competition and, well, Merlin's a cheater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warlocks Cheat in Drinking Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't turn out how I wanted it to but oh well. Enjoy! :)

It was all Gwaine's fault really. King Arthur and his knights were sparring one day when Sir Gwaine made a side comment about how Merlin could hold his alcohol better than all of the knights. It stuck with Arthur and he wanted to see if Merlin could outdrink him. Thus, the knights, the king, and the warlock ate together that night at a small feast.

  
After everyone had eaten (and there were already a few finished drinks), Arthur announced his plan. "I challenge Merlin," he started with a growing grin. "To a drinking competition." The knights laughed and Gwaine cheered.

  
"I really don't think that's a good idea, _sire_ ," Merlin replied.

  
"It'll be fun! And no cheating," Arthur whispered. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he smiled slyly. He stood up to take the seat next to the king, but before he sat, he leaned down to whisper to Arthur.

  
"No promises."

  
Merlin sat with a laugh and Arthur swallowed. Merlin grinned at him, clearly pleased with himself.

  
King and manservant sat side by side and drank drink by drink. Arthur finished his 15th and looked over to Merlin, who was finishing his 17th. Arthur's vision swam as he reached for his 16th, but instead of grabbing a drink, he grabbed Gwaine's face.

  
"I think that means Merlin wins, sire," he laughed, removing Arthur's hand from his face.

  
"Al'ight, al'right, you win," Arthur slurred, conceding to Merlin. The warlock grinned.

  
"A little drunk, _sire_?" Merlin asked, his eyes flashing gold again.

  
"You lil cheat'r!" Arthur exclaimed, lunging at his manservant. The two toppled to the floor, struggling to gain the upper hand. Merlin smirked at Arthur and his eyes flashed, and a puff of air hit Arthur and knocked him over a few paces away. The king struggled to get up, and Merlin let him go a couple seconds later. Arthur lunged at Merlin again, catching him off guard and landing on top of the sorcerer.

  
"How can you fun'tion norm'lly?" Arthur asked. Merlin pressed two fingers to the king's forehead.

  
"Magic," he whispered, the sly grin returning. Warmth flooded through Arthur, the drunken haze obliterated. 

  
"I hate you," the king mumbled.

  
"Love you too," Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur's head down to his and kissed him.  
The knights cheered, and Merlin pulled away, remembering that they weren't alone. Arthur made a dejected noise at the loss of contact and Merlin laughed. The king glared at him and stood up.

  
"We'll be leaving now. Feel free to stay and do as you wish. Good night," Arthur announced to everyone. Merlin had stood up by then and Arthur turned around, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the hall and to his chambers.


End file.
